She's so cute when she blushes
by walkingtallagainstherain
Summary: Set sometime between 5x03 and 5x04, after Emily scolds herself making a cup of tea one night Matt makes her feel better, in more ways then one. Matt/Emily.


**Set sometime between 5x03 and 5x04 so the will most likely be spoliers.**

'Matt?' Emily called softly as she padded down the corridor into the living room. Despite her protests, Matt had refused to let her sleep on the sofa, insisting that she slept in his bed. She was wearing a t-shirt of his and a pair of 'jogging bottoms'. The weekend after Emily's return to the 21st century Jess had taken her shopping for clothes and even though she had a draw full of nightware for herself she still liked sleeping in Matt's clothes. She liked being close to him, and hr didn't seem to mind.

Emily sat down in the chair opposite the sofa, crossing her legs underneath her. Matt hadn't stired but she didn't have the heart to wake him up. Often she had been troubled with nightmares (as was the case tonight) or simply couldn't sleep and he was awake to talk to her. It seemed that neither of them found sleep easily. She watched him sleep, his face partially luminated from the light coming from the gap in the curtains. After 5 minutes she got up and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, hoping it would help her sleep. After flicking the kettle on to boil and getting a mug out of the cupboard Emily glanced back at Matt, assuming he was still asleep.

She placed a tea bag in the cup and was filling it with boiling water when Matt silently appeared behind her, placing both hands on her waist. He didn't realise that she was pouring the boiling liquid so when he surprised her she spilt some onto her hand. Matt reacted instantly, switching the cold tap on and placing her hand under it, letting it cool the burn.

'I'm sorry Em, I didn't notice.' He said, standing behind her in just his underware. _Nice one Matt, note to self don't try and sneak up on people when they're making hot drinks._

'It's ok, it's not that bad, sorry I woke you up.' Emily mumbled, she was glad that he was standing behind her as he couldn't see the slight blush on her cheeks. It seemed that ever since they had met he didn't really understand the concept of personal space.

'I wasn't really that deep asleep, why are you up?'

'I couldn't sleep. Nightmares.' Matt turned that tap off and looked at Emily's hand.

'It should be okay, does it hurt anymore?' Emily shook her head.

'No' She rubbed a finger where there was previously a red mark. 'Thank you.' She turned and smiled at him, then looked down at the floor, blushing even more, when she realised that he was only wearing his underware.

She looks so cute when she blushes.

'I'll tell you what, why don't you go back to bed? I'll make you another cup and bring it in.' Emily just nodded and left the room. Matt almost smacked himself on the forehead. _You've got to stop thinking like that Matt. She's just lost her husband, regardless of wether she loved him or not she won't be interested in you. Concentrate on the misson, you can't get too attached._ He wiped up the mess from Emily's previous attempt at a drink and set about making a cup of tea for her.

Emily walked back into Matt's room and switched the bedside lap on before lying back on the bed. She placed her hands over her eyes before rubbing small circles into her forehead. _Well done Emily, go blushing like a schoolgirl. Give it up he's not into you like that, he respects you too much. _She rested her hands on her stomach, not caring that her shirt had ridden up slightly, letting a hundred and one thoughts flood through her mind, most if not all of of them involving Matt shutting her eyes for just a second...

* * *

Matt walked into the room, holding the cup of tea in both his hands, being careful not to spill a drop. He had put some jeans on after making Emily's tea and was about to apoligise but he stopped dead when he saw Emily streched out on his bed, the shirt she was wearing, **his** shirt, hugged her curves. Her hair was in loose curls, framing her face. Jess was trying to persuade her to let her straighten her hair, but Matt thought that she shouldn't try and change her apperance. In the dim light of the room he thought Emily looked more beautiful that he had even seen her.

Matt placed the cup of tea on the bedside table, and sat next to Emily on the bed. She must of dozed off while he was making the tea. He lent over and ran a hand down her face, just wanting to feel her smooth skin. He knew it was risky, but he dropped a kiss on her lips, causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes, her brown orbs gazing into his own eyes.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean t-' Matt sat back up, and so did Emily.

'Matt.' Emily placed a finger over his lips. 'Shut up.'

After a awkward slience filled the room, Matt passed the cup to Emily. 'Here, sorry I burnt your hand.'

'It's fine, really, thank you.' She took the cup from him and wrapped her hands around it, sipping it and enjoying the warmth spreading through her mouth. A silence filled the room again, but this time it was comfortable, not awkward. Once Emily had finished her tea, Matt placed the empty cup back on the bedside table again.

'What was you nightmare about?' Matt asked, looking into her eyes. Emily looked back at him and then stared and her hands, fiddling with the ring that she still wore on her third finger.

'I dreamt I was being buried alive, not like when Ethan put me in the coffin, I could feel the weight of the soil on my chest and I was shouting and shouting but nobody could hear me. I'm surprised that I didn't wake you up actually. It wouldn't be the first time.'

Matt chuckled 'I wouldn't mind waking up to make sure you were alright.' He smiled at Emily, and she smiled back and did something neither of them expected.

She kissed him.

She felt him smile against her before responding to her actions. Matt ran his tounge over her bottom lip, causing her to shiver and he slipped his tounge into her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair. He tasted like toothpaste with a hint of the chocolate that they had shared earlier on and she tasted like tea and something Matt couldn't describe. Something undescribably _Emily_.

Emily wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, her nails scraping over his skin as the kiss became slightly rougher. Matt's hands slipped out of Emily's hair and slipped around her waist, his hands gliding over the smooth skin of her stomach. He gentley pushed her back into the bed, breaking the kiss for a second.

'Are you sure about this?' Emily nodded and Matt didn't need telling twice. He lifted the shirt up and over her head and then kissed down her body, kissing down her jawline, down the path between her breasts, before taking each nipple in turn in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of her writhing in pleasure underneath him. Once he got to the waist band of her jogging bottoms Emily stopped him.

'You first.' She undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zip down slowly before pushing the jeans down, then Matt made quick work of her bottoms but was surprised to see she wasn't wearing underware.

'I wasn't when I was wearing your jeans either.' Emily said, making him groan slightly as the image of the jeans that were currently flung on the floor were not so long ago tight agaisnt her skin. Matt quickly removed his underware and kissed Emily again before entering her, causing her to gasp. Matt didn't move for a minute or two, letting Emily ajust to him but after she gave him permission to continue he thrusted into her quickly, sending ripples of pleasure through her body, bringing her to orgasm as she moaned his name and the feeling of her tightening around him pushed him over the edge aswell.

For a minute they just lay there, looking into each others eyes before Matt slowly pulled out her and laid down beside her, pulling her body close to his own and covering them both with the blanket. As Emily drifted off to sleep, he heard her whisper.

'I love you Matt.' He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

'I love you too, Emily.'

**Reviews are welcomed like hugs :)**


End file.
